The objective is to improve mental health services for the Spanish-speaking. They suffer from major stresses which ordinarily cause emotional disorders. However, the Spanish-speaking often avoid or fear mental health services due to unfamiliarity and strong social stigmas. The unacculturated Spanish-speaking who request mental health services often do so with little prior knowledge. We will build upon important developments in our currently funded project with low-income English-speaking Hispanic, Black and White patients. We plan to develop, modify, and test special orientation programs for Spanish-speaking patients. These programs will be aimed at helping the Spanish-speaking to gain greater knowledge and more positive attitudes toward psychotherapy, and to be more direct, self-disclosing and assertive with their therapists. The main objective, is to develop a cost-effective program that will help the Spanish-speaking to maximize their use of mental health services and gain greater benefits. In this new project, we will develop and test: 1) a translated version of our current patient orientation program; 2) a more culturally syntonic version of our patient orientation program; and 3) for the control group a translated version of our current neutral orientation program. Bilingual therapists, patients, and community members will be involved in the development of the programs. Following pilot testing, 210 Spanish-speaking patients will be randomly assigned to one of the three experimental conditions. Objective measures will be made before, during, and in follow-up to treatment to determine the effects of our program on the process and outcome of therapy. Improvement in problems, symptoms, acceptance of services, and satisfaction with services is expected.